The X86 computer (personal or workstation) is a common data processing platform. Although no specific definition exists for an X86 computer, one skilled in the art of computer design will recognize such a system by its components. The major components include a central processing unit which executes the X86 instruction set. Examples of such processors are the Pentium processors from Intel, Athlon processors from Advanced Micro Devices or PowerPC processors from IBM. DRAM memory is utilized to store the instructions and data, and a set of peripheral components are utilized to provide data input and output. Typically, these computer systems execute either the Microsoft or Linux operating systems.
Initially intended for personal use, these computer systems are being utilized in building communication appliances such as routers, switches, load balancers and network security appliances. These X86 computers are cheap, readily available and are undergoing constant improvement.
However, the computing demands of a communication appliance typically limit the performance of appliances based on these platforms.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for overcoming the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.